A mother's love
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Azula's daughter was felt something heavy in her heart, something she wished to speak to her mother about. Not knowing the outcome, Azula of course could not dismiss the request and simply sighed. It seemed that she would have to tell her daughter something Ursa never told her. Oneshot,


**A mother's love.**

She was frustrated, Chénxīng was frustrated as the servant poured her tea. Though no one in her family enjoyed tea, perhaps her great uncle...but he never visited.

Chenxing, the youngest of four children of the princess of the Fire Nation, though that title was crushed when she escaped from the institution and married into a family of rather dangerous and wealthy people. As a result, Chenxing uncle who was currently the Fire Lord.

As a result the two fire siblings family despised each other. Which was funny since Chenxing never met Uncle Zuko or Aunt Mai, nor have met her cousins, however that was pointless, they will hate each other. No doubt that is why her great uncle Iroh never visited there side of the family. They were considered monsters to everyone outside of the current family. So in the end, the only people Chenxing could trust was her family.

Her relationship with her two brothers and sisters were fine, they were rather close...which was odd considering the comments that had been floating around in the Fire Nation that the daughters of the Fire Lord despise each other.

"_Yeah, maybe it was best that mother wasn't able to get the throne," _Though Chenxing would never say that to her mothers face, but she was glad her family was somewhat happy, even if everyone thought they were freaks and killers. Well, at least Chenxing was close to everyone except one single person.

Her mother Azula, and her father. Chenxing father had the excuse of killing people around the world, after all assassination is the one business that would never fail. Since people killing each other will never stop either.

But her father wasn't important, her mother is. Azula, the woman Chenxing saw everyday, the woman that had her trained in Fire Bending everyday, the woman that always looked down upon her chair everyday. That is why Chenxing requested something from her mother, a conversation that all she asked. _"Ha, no doubt mother won't come here," _Yes that was a fact, her mother would simply scoff and send a servant to tell her she didn't have time for such silly conversations. After all even to this they her mother was plotting for the position title of the Fire Lord.

"You are dismissed..." Chenxing said as the woman bowed before leaving, Chenxing looked at the glass of tea, her golden eyes reflected from the surface as Chenxing simply waited, wondering why she requested a conversation with her mother.

"_Because she always lies to me, keep things from me, pushes me away no matter what I do...I just..." _Chenxing would not show weakness, she would not in front of her mother. And she would not in front of anyone else, that was the one thing she gained from living with such people.

Chenxing waited in the wooden room on the large estate, waiting for her mother to appear. Something that felt endless as the sun was starting to set as Chenxing simply sighed, it was stupid. First of all, her mother would never lower herself to visiting a room that Chenxing requested. _"I might as well leave, mother isn't coming," _

Chenxing sat up, no servant was there, she requested to be alone with her mother, but in the end Chenxing was simply alone.

"Oh, you're leaving? I thought a daughter of mine would know the value of waiting," Chenxing shuttered as a door closed, every time she heard her mother's voice a shiver ran up Chenxing's back. To say Azula was terrifying would be an understatement. Truth, Chenxing brother went out of his way to avoid his mother for such reasons.

"No-no, mother I-I just thought your time was far to valuable for something as trivial as this," Azula frowned at Chenxing's comment, the fifteen year old girl winced, perhaps her mother was preparing a verbal lashing.

"Well, if it's such a waste of time, why request it in the first place, unless it was a lapse of judgment on your part, but I was sure I taught you not to make unnecessary movements and both politics and battle. So is this an unnecessary moment, or not?" The woman dressed in such an amazing gown gazed at her daughter, as if she was calculating Chenxing response.

"No mother...I just wanted to...talk about our relationship," Azula sighed, no doubt the mother was confused on what was there to talk about. Azula was Chenxing's mother, and as a result Azula would to mother like things as Chenxing would do daughter like things. It was simple, so simple that even a teenager like Chenxing could understand.

"Tell me, unless it wasn't you who I was carrying for nine months, there is nothing to talk about..." Azula stated bluntly as Chenxing took a deep breath, it would be her only chance to have her voice heard, the only chance to build a relationship with her mother, something Chenxing wanted desperately.

"I...it's just that I feel that you lie to me, a lot. You keep things from me when I ask and you push me away...I just feel like you don't..."

"Love you?" Azula finished that statement as Chenxing paused looking towards the ground, she didn't finish her statement not to her mother, Chenxing simply remained silent as Azula sighed.

"I guess I should apologize for that...I do lie to you quite often, I do push you away and never say what I mean," Chenxing eyes widened, she wondered if her mother was truly apologizing or simply saying something random, like how most older people do. "So listen carefully, because I'll say something I mean just this once, I'll tell you something my mother never told me," Azula walked towards Chenxing as the teenage girl froze. What was her mother going to do to her, what was going to be her punishment?

It was her own fault after all, Chenxing calling her mother for a talk to allow her wrath to fall upon her was stupid.

So Chenxing closed her eyes, preparing for something, though that something was unexpected.

Azula simply hugged her daughter, or the more correct term is embraced, something that Chenxing thought her mother would never do, since it was a pointless show of affection. "I am your mother Chenxing, whether you become a weakling or perfection. A monster or a monk, no matter what path you choose, no matter what decisions you make and how I see you...I will always, **always **love you,"

It was unexpected as Azula removed her arms from around her daughter as Chenxing looked dumbfounded. "Please, erase that look from your face, no daughter of mine will look like a fool, I'm heading back to my room, you may do as you please." Azula simply left the room, as Chenxing was still wondering what was happening.

"_Perhaps, perhaps mother really isn't so bad," _

**Author note, **

**Just a pointless one shot, that I might continue after I finish my other story or allow it to run parallel. It depends on how people enjoy this one, **


End file.
